


Not So Inevitable

by PhoenixOfSpades



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, half-infected!emma, half-infected!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOfSpades/pseuds/PhoenixOfSpades
Summary: Emma escapes the infected, and goes back to destroy the meteor.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Not So Inevitable

Emma was tired, both emotionally and physically. She had spent what felt like months outrunning the infected, even though it was probably only a few days. Now, finally, she was here. The meteor, the core of the hive. This thing had caused her so much pain. With a belt of grenades, she walked into the theater. It held center stage, surrounded by destruction. Emma could clearly see the damage Paul did, but it obviously wasn't enough. Though it had a chunk taken out of it, the meteor was still mostly intact. She was going to fix that. She lobbed grenade after grenade, whittling away the alien bitch. 

_For_ _Paul,_ was her thought as she threw each one. She would only be satisfied when that meteor was no more than dust on the floor. Emma succeeded. It was finally gone. Happy with her handiwork, she sat down in one of the many theater seats, but was quickly interrupted by the door bursting open to reveal a familiar figure.

"Paul?" She was hopeful until she saw his eyes, still glowing a cerulean blue. "Get back! You're still one of _them_!"

"No! At least I don't think so. I'm so fucking sorry, Emma."

"But... your eyes."

"I don't think those will ever go away. And I'm still hearing the music too. But I'm not a mindless zombie anymore. None of us are. Destroying that meteor really worked." Paul spoke slowly, making sure not even a hint of a note entered his voice. Emma let out a sigh of relief, then ran and hugged Paul. 

"I can't believe you're back. I thought I'd lost you for good this time." Emma pulled away and paused. "If you're really Paul, what do you think of musicals?"

"Fuckin' haaate them!" Paul clapped his hands to his mouth, upset at the notes. "Probably even more than before, now that it's always one in my head."

"It's okay, I believe you. Sounds like your own personal hell."

"Better than just being a part of the hivemind. And I have you, don't I?"

"You do."

They both leaned in for a kiss, except this time, it was Paul who interrupted it by coughing something up. Unlike last time, it wasn't blood.

"No, no, no! Emma..." Paul was panicking as Emma choked. "I was so stupid. Just an evil alien after all. I'm so sorry." She looked at him with fear in her eyes, before closing them. The next time she opened them, they were glowing blue.


End file.
